


Bedenkzeit

by Lymsleia



Category: Suikoden II
Genre: Alternative Scene, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-13
Updated: 2006-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 20:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymsleia/pseuds/Lymsleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Seinen Schwur zu brechen und das Vertrauen zu enttäuschen, das sein König in ihn setzte, war eine ganz andere Sache.</i> - Zwei Ritter, ein König und drei Perspektiven</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedenkzeit

**\- I -**

Seine Finger tasteten nach der Brosche an seinem Umhang, verharrten dort für einen Augenblick, ehe er die Hand wieder sinken ließ. Dies war keine leichte Entscheidung.

Gorudo hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah ihn auffordernd an. Vermutlich hatte Miklotov es all den Jahren, die er ihm gedient hatte, zu verdanken, dass ihm diese Bedenkzeit überhaupt gewährt wurde. Man beleidigte nicht einfach so seinen König und konnte dann hoffen, ungeschoren davonzukommen.

Aber konnte er seine Worte überhaupt zurücknehmen? Konnte er guten Gewissens um Verzeihung für das bitten, was er gesagt hatte?   
Natürlich hatte Gorudo ein ganzes Königreich zu beschützen. Das Rittertum Matilda war stolz auf seine Unabhängigkeit in diesem Krieg, und es war seinen Menschen zu wünschen, dass nicht auch sie durch die Kämpfe im Süden zu leiden hatten. Aber um welchen Preis?

_"Hätte ich denn unsere Leute in Gefahr bringen sollen, um diese Handvoll Flüchtlinge zu retten?"_

Die Frage des Königs war berechtigt gewesen, ohne Zweifel. Aber bedeutete das, dass sie dastehen und zusehen mussten, wie diese Menschen vor ihren Augen an der Landesgrenze abgeschlachtet wurden, obwohl sie hätten eingreifen können? Weil es keine Menschen aus Matilda waren?

_"Einem Ritter steht es nicht zu, die Befehle seines Königs in Frage zu stellen."_

Das hatte man Miklotov beigebracht, seit er ein Kind war. Und auch darin steckte Wahrheit: Solange er ein Ritter war, solange er die Brosche trug, die ihn für alle sichtbar als Anführer der Blauen Ritter von Matilda auszeichnete, solange würde er Gorudo nicht wiedersprechen können. Er hatte ihm die Treue geschworen, und ihm war jedes Wort ernst gewesen.   
Er hätte sein Leben für seinen König gegeben, aber war er auch bereit, das Leben anderer - Unschuldiger! - für ihn zu opfern?

Andererseits... Konnte er sich leisten, es nicht zu tun?   
Ein unbedachtes Wort war eine Sache. Er wusste, dass er noch zurück konnte. Wenn er sich entschuldigte und bereit war, Gorudo weiterhin zu folgen, würde dieser Vorfall keine Folgen für ihn haben.   
Seinen Schwur zu brechen und das Vertrauen zu enttäuschen, das sein König in ihn setzte, war eine ganz andere Sache.   
Er hatte etwas zu verlieren, auch daran musste er denken. Einmal abgesehen von der gesellschaftlichen Stellung, die er innehatte, von dem Besitz, den sie mit sich brachte - nicht einmal sein eigenes Leben läge noch in seiner Hand, wenn er seinen König verriet.

Er konnte alles verlieren - oder einem König dienen, der den Wert eines Menschenlebens nach seiner Staatszugehörigkeit bemaß.  
So gesehen war seine Entscheidung vielleicht doch gar nicht so schwierig.

Wieder griff er nach seiner Brosche, doch diesmal hielt er nicht inne. Zögerte nicht mehr. In einer raschen Bewegung löste er die Spange von seinem Umhang und warf sie Gorudo vor die Füße, sah das Erstaunen in den Augen des Königs - und die Enttäuschung.

Enttäuschung und Wut.

Er hörte kaum, wie Gorudo Camus befahl, ihn festzunehmen und in den Kerker zu bringen. Da war nur die Enttäuschung, die er in den Zügen des Mannes sah, an den er so lange geglaubt hatte, und das Schweigen im Saal, das so viel vorwurfsvoller war, als alle Worte es hätten sein können.

Er spürte Camus' Hand auf seiner Schulter, wollte sich umwenden, mit ihm gehen, ohne Wiederstand zu leisten, um es dem Freund nicht schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war, als er aus den Augenwinkeln sah, wie der Ritter sich von ihm löste und vor den König trat.

Und dann war da das leise Klingeln einer zweiten Brosche, die zu Boden fiel.

 

**\- II -**

"Du weißt nicht, was du da sagst. Ich bitte dich, überdenke deine Worte."  
Der König verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Er sprach von einer Bitte, wenn er einen Befehl hätte geben können, weil er wusste, wie nötig es war. Es gab Dinge, die man nicht befehlen konnte.   
Loyalität gehörte dazu.

Es war nicht so, als hätte Gorudo die Zweifel seines Ritters nicht verstanden. Der Mann hatte Schlachten geschlagen und sich seiner Position mehr als würdig erwiesen, er kannte die Welt und wusste um die Gefahr, in der sie alle schwebten. Krieg war kein Wort aus alten Geschichten, nicht mehr. Nicht, wenn er direkt vor den Toren stand.   
Kriege, so hieß es immer, erfordern Opfer. Und das, so dachte Gorudo, ist mit dem Frieden nicht anders.

Natürlich gefiel es ihm nicht, die Flüchtlinge zurückweisen zu müssen. Es waren Menschen, die alles verloren hatten, Menschen, denen nur ihre Hoffnung geblieben war, in Matilda die Hilfe zu erhalten, die ihnen in ihrer Heimat verwehrt blieb.

_"Diese Leute waren für niemanden eine Gefahr! Sie hatten es nicht verdient, zu sterben!"_

Natürlich hatten sie das nicht. Er hatte zugesehen, als sie starben, _tatenlos_, wie Miklotov anmerkte, und Gorudo war selten etwas bewusster gewesen als das: Sie hätten leben sollen. In einer anderen Welt, unter anderen Umständen, wäre ihnen wohl jeder zu Hilfe gekommen. Aber sie lebten nicht in einer perfekten Welt, nicht wahr?  
Warum nur konnte ein Mann, der mehr als einmal in einer schwierigen Situation bewiesen hatte, dass er einen klugen Kopf auf den Schultern hatte und dass er seinen Titel als Captain der Blauen Ritter zurecht trug, warum konnte dieser Mann nicht verstehen, dass diese Menschen, so sehr sie es verdient gehabt hätten, zu leben, sehr wohl eine Gefahr für Matilda darstellten?

Den Menschen Obdach zu gewähren, die Luca Blight tot sehen wollte: Gab es eine klarere Kriegserklärung? Und gab es etwas Leichtsinnigeres, als sich mit einem König anzulegen, der zwei der anderen Großen Städte von Jowston so mühelos zu Fall gebracht hatte? Sie erholten sich doch gerade erst vom letzten Krieg, wie konnten sie sich da in einen neuen stürzen?  
Die Flüchtlinge aus Muse verdienten es nicht, zu sterben. Verdienten die Menschen von Matilda denn den Tod? Oh nein. Sie verdienten den Frieden.

Ein König mochte große Macht haben, aber selbst er war Nichts, wenn er alleine stand. Er musste sich auf die verlassen können, die ihm die Treue geschworen hatten.   
Miklotov war ein aufrichtiger Mann, er hatte sich nie an den Intrigen bei Hofe beteiligt, und umso mehr traf Gorudo das Misstrauen, dass er ihm aussprach. Warum konnte er seinem König nicht vertrauen?

Gorudo wollte nicht glauben, was er sah, als der Ritter die Brosche zu Boden warf, die ihn als das auszeichnete, was er war. Waren diese Fremden denn so wichtig für ihn? Wichtiger als die Menschen aus Matilda, wichtiger als sein König, wichtiger gar als die eigene Ehre, die er gemeinsam mit seinem Schwur zerbrach?

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wusste nichts zu sagen, nichts, außer dem Befehl an Camus, ihn fortzuschaffen. Woher nahm ein ehemaliger Ritter das Recht, dem König, den er verriet, noch in die Augen zu blicken?

Camus jedoch beging den gleichen Fehler, und Gorudo kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob er nicht mit diesen beiden Rittern auch die Hoffnung auf Frieden verloren hatte.

 

**\- III -**

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Mundwerk Miklotov in Schwierigkeiten brachte, und als er nun an den König herantrat, konnte Camus nicht anders, als sich zu fragen, wohin seine Worte ihn diesmal führen würden.

Sein Freund war idealistisch, war es schon immer gewesen. Selbst ein Blinder hätte gesehen, wie schwer es ihm gefallen war, Gorudos Befehl, hinter der Grenzmauer zurückzubleiben, zu folgen und den Flüchtlingen nicht zu helfen. Hätte er jemanden benennen müssen, der am ehesten dem Bild entsprach, das die Kinder von Rittern hatten, dem Bild der Kämpfer in schimmernden Rüstungen, die die Schwachen beschützen, dann hätte Camus gewusst, wen er benannt hätte.   
Es war zweifellos Miklotovs größte Stärke - und seine größte Schwäche.

Da waren Worte, die von Ungerechtigkeit sprachen, vom Wert, den ein Leben hatte, vom Rittertum, von Krieg, von Frieden. Gab es wohl jemanden in diesem Saal, der nicht sah, wie es enden würde?   
Miklotov konnte diesem König nicht weiter folgen. Er wäre nicht der Mann gewesen, den Camus so gut kannte, wenn er es getan hätte.

Und er hatte doch recht, nicht wahr? Man konnte sich kaum anmaßen, die Menschen des eigenen Landes zu schützen, wenn man so schnell bereit war, andere Hilfesuchende zu opfern, war es nicht so? Wie sollten denn den Menschen von Matilda glauben, dass sie vor Luca Blight und seinem Wunsch nach Macht (Rache, munkelten einige) beschützt werden würden, wenn ihr König es nicht wagte, diesem Mann die Stirn zu bieten?   
Irgendjemand musste es tun.

Camus hatte keine Ahnung, welche der vielen Gerüchte, die sich um den König von Highland rankten, der Wahrheit entsprachen, oder ob überhaupt eines von ihnen dieser Wahrheit nahe kam, aber er wusste, was er gesehen hatte.   
Einen Mann, der Menschen töten ließ, die niemals eine Gefahr für ihn dargestellt hätten.  
Einen Mann, der seinen eigenen Verbündeten in den Rücken fiel.  
Einen Mann, der lächelte, wenn er ein Leben nahm.

Konnten sie denn zulassen, dass Frieden herrschte mit einem Mann wie ihm? Konnten sie sich in ihrer Burgstadt verkriechen und hoffen, er möge sie verschonen, während niemand sagen konnte, wie lange es dauern würde, bis in den anderen Großen Städten, mit denen sie verdammt noch mal _verbündet_ waren, wieder ein Dorf brannte?

Es war Miklotov, der den ersten Schritt machte, der alles, was er hatte, aufgab, um zu tun, was er für richtig hielt. Natürlich. Es war schließlich Miklotov, von dem sie hier sprachen. Camus konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln. Er wusste, wie viel seinem Freund an der Meinung des Königs lag, und umso mehr war er stolz auf die Entscheidung, die er getroffen hatte.   
Hätte er selbst noch eine Bestätigung gebraucht, um zu handeln, das wäre sie gewesen.

Es war nicht so, als ob er seinen Schwur Gorudo gegenüber gerne gebrochen hätte. Er hatte nicht leichtfertig niedergekniet, damals, als man ihn zum Anführer der Roten Ritter ernannt hatte.   
Er hatte dem König die Treue geschworen, doch sein Gewissen hatte er nie verkauft. Sollte Gorudo handeln, wie er es offensichtlich für richtig hielt �" er selbst würde sich dasselbe Recht nehmen.   
Es war eben einfach so, dass es nur diesen Weg für ihn gab, nicht wahr?

Er nahm seine Brosche vom Mantel und betrachtete sie noch einmal, ehe er sie zu Boden warf und sich von dem König abwandte, der nicht länger der seine war, um Miklotov anzusehen.

"Ihr seid keine Ritter mehr", hörte er Gorudo hinter sich sagen, und es hätte des Ausdrucks in den Augen seines Freundes nicht bedurft, um Camus wissen zu lassen, wie sehr ihn diese einfachen Worte trafen.   
Wieder legte er dem anderen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Aber wir sind Menschen", entgegnete Camus, um dann leiser hinzuzufügen: "Du bist ein guter Mann, Miklotov. Vergiss das nicht."


End file.
